The Century
by Killian Orlight
Summary: Before the movies this story is about the crew of the ship The Century. Chapter 4 will be up soon...Im having a case of writers block.
1. The Trouble Begins

*This story is something I have been working on for a while now the main characters come from my circle of friends, well used to be circle of friends, but I hope you enjoy I have three chapters finished but unless the first chapter gets good reviews the other two may not get put up it all depends on my mood, There are also a lot of things that may not make sense, but remember, this is before the movies. So Morpheus may not be as wise and the agents may not be as effective killing machines yet. All constructive criticism is welcome*  
  
Chapter 1: The trouble begins.  
  
We all know about the Osiris, the Nebuchadnezzer, the Logos, all the famous hoverships, but there is one who's crew was the best of the time. It was the Century, smaller than Niobe's Logos, the crew was only five people. The crew was PD, the ships captain, Killian, the ships second in command, Putz, the ships weapons specialist, Gemini, the ships best hacker next to Killian's skills, and Tom, the ships operator.  
  
"Operator." said PD.  
  
"Operator, how may I direct your call?" said Tom.  
  
"We need an exit." said PD.  
  
"Got it. Fourth and main. An abandoned computer store. The front is boarded up, but the back is open." said Tom.  
  
"Got it, operator" said PD, as he looked at his crew and motioned them forward. Unfortunately four guys in trench coats running in the same direction draw a lot of unwanted attention.  
  
"Halfway home boys." says PD who suddenly stops dead in his tracks.  
  
"Not quite, Mr. Williams." says the head agent Smith.  
  
The four readied themselves for a fight they each drew their weapons. PD was carrying a katana and a pistol for backup. Killian was duel wielding combat shotguns, Putz was using dual Uzi's, and Gemini was dual wielding desert eagles.  
  
Killian fired first. Smith dodged the face full of lead, but his partner happened to catch the hot lead in his face because he wasn't fast enough. Gemini and Putz kept the other agent busy and eventually took him out as PD and Killian were taking on Smith. PD sliced at Smith, who jumped back to avoid the sharp blade edge but, he wasn't expecting the combat shotgun barrel pointed at the back of his head.  
  
"Lets get the fuck out of here before they return!" said Killian with a grimace as he dropped his shotguns and pulled two silenced .45's. He ran down the street killing people as they started changing into agents, he had killed 25 as he reached the computer store, instead of walking around the back. He built up his speed and drop kicked the door, knocking it down.  
  
He turned towards his friends and said "Lets go." As he was watching his friends approach he noticed them stop and get that horrified look on their face, he knew what happened they were beat to the exit and the agents were right behind him, he crossed his arms so that his guns were pointing backwards. He then ducked down as they started firing unloaded his clips at them right through his trench coat dropped the guns dashed towards the front door grabbed the door frame and swung himself up so that his feet were pointing to the sky.  
  
His friends gave him cover fire as he got back down pulled his last spare gun and his cell phone.  
  
"Operator..." said Killian.  
  
"I got a new exit for ya. The diner at the end of the block." said Tom.  
  
"Got it. See you at home, Tom." said Killian.  
  
"You better." said Tom.  
  
"This way guys." said Killian as he started running towards the diner.  
  
All four arrived at the diner just as the phone rang. Killian picked up the receiver and handed it to PD who left first, then Putz left, Gemini, and finally Killian left last just as the Agents burst into the diner.  
  
"Was the mission a success?" asked Tom.  
  
"Yes, the message from the oracle has been sent to Zion, now get us out of broadcast depth before the squiddies spot us." said PD as he rubbed his eyes and leaned back in the chair.  
  
Killian enters the cramped dining area of the Century, Putz is sat at the table eating his meal. Killian grabbed his tin and walked to a dispenser and squirted his meal into it.  
  
"Ick, I don't care if this crap has all the nutrients a body needs, it tastes like freaking soggy cereal." said Killian, as he sat across the table from Putz. They sat there wordless eating as Gemini, and then PD joined them.  
  
As they were just getting comfortable and were going to talk about the mission Tom broke in through the PA system.  
  
"Squiddies are coming, all personnel report to the deck." he said.  
  
All four members rushed to the deck as they felt the ship touch down and the systems started shutting down, Tom was getting the ship ready for stealth mode. PD jumped into the seat next to Tom.  
  
"Get the EMP ready." said PD.  
  
"Already done." said Tom  
  
PD opened the switch cover and was ready to fire it just as the sentinels showed up.  
  
"Wait, look, they are chasing a ship...wait a second, that, that's the Benefactor, their attacking Greg's ship." said Killian.  
  
"Everyone to your stations, Tom get this thing moving and follow them." said PD.  
  
The ship started up and they were soon on the sentinels tail and were drawing their attacks away from the now badly damaged Benefactor.  
  
"Century to Benefactor, set your ship down and ready the EMP. When you see us land, fire that thing." said PD over the distress frequency. "Tom set this fucker down right in front of the Benefactor, I don't care how hard you set down, just set the hell down."  
  
Tom swung the ship around and crash landed within feet of the Benefactor, the Benefactor set of its EMP right as they landed shutting down both ship and destroying the sentinels.  
  
Killian got out of the Century and ran over to the Benefactor and ran up the ramp that they had lowered. Killian ran to the cockpit as fast as he could to make sure everyone was alright.  
  
"Is everybody okay?" Killian said as he entered the cockpit.  
  
"Yeah we are all okay." said Greg, the captain of the ship.  
  
Killian looked at the crew, everyone seemed to be there. Greg the captain, Ducky, Ozzy, and Kasey the operator, but something was amiss.  
  
"Your at least one person short, and why weren't you attacking the sentinels with your turrets." said Killian.  
  
"Larry and Ashley...they, they didn't make it out of the Matrix with their lives, the agents, it was an ambush, we tried...but, they told us to run, they sacrificed their own lives for us." said Ducky who was trying her hardest not to cry. Ozzy wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder.  
  
Killian solemnly stared at them as Kasey took the initiative and started pumping the starter so they could get going again. Killian helped them get ready for launch and he went back over to the Century just as the ship was getting ready to start up.  
  
"We are going to escort them to Zion, they lost Larry and Ashley so we need to protect them on the way there." said Killian to PD.  
  
"Ok you heard the man Putz, Gemini get to your gun posts and keep an eye out, Tom get this thing off the ground and follow them, and Killian, you are one of our best gunners, go to the main gun-post, we don't need more squiddies on our ass." said PD.  
  
They got back to Zion safely but to no fanfare at all, when a ship returns home safely normally there is a celebration, but the Century and the Benefactor were not special ships.  
  
Killian walked down the ramp slowly and noticed why there wasn't fanfare, the Nebuchadnezzer was docked across the way, he then noticed the sound of music coming from the direction of the main hall.  
  
"The party has already started, the Nebuchadnezzer is here, whoop-dee-doo." said Killian sarcastically as he walked away from the music and towards the living quarters.  
  
Killian walked into his living quarters, empty like always, because unlike other people, he never found someone to marry. He closed his door, walked to his bed, laid down, and fell asleep to the thumping of the music emanating from the main hall.  
  
*this ends Chapter one officially, hope you enjoyed it, I'll post chapter two soon, once I get it typed that is.* 


	2. Morpheus v Killian

*Ok this is Chapter Two, I hope everyone enjoys this story*  
  
Chapter Two - Morpheus v Killian  
  
The members of the Century spent the next few days hanging out with the crew of the Benefactor as it was getting repaired.  
  
"So Greg how much damage was taken total from the sentinels attack?" PD asked Greg.  
  
"A lot, but it is repairable, they disconnected a pad, and there is a lot of body damage, but it should be up and running in a couple weeks, and it should be good as new in about a month." Said Greg as he studied his food.  
  
"Would the crew of the Century please come to the council chamber immediately." said a voice over the PA system.  
  
"Shit" said PD and Killian in unison.  
  
"What the hell now?" Said Putz as they got up and headed to the council chamber.  
  
They walked in PD first, Killian next, then Putz, and finally Gemini.  
  
PD spotted the crews of the Osiris, Nebuchadnezzer, and Logos. "Why do we have the honor of being in these fine crews presence?" Piqued Killian, sarcastically.  
  
"It seems these crews are in agreement. They all believe that you are taking to many risks in the Matrix, and that you should not be allowed back in for at least a month." said Councilor Hamann.  
  
"And what exactly does that mean?" said Putz in a raised tone.  
  
"YOU KILLED TWENTY-FIVE INNOCENTS LAST TIME YOU WERE IN!" yelled Morpheus.  
  
"And you raised the alarm for the agents and endangered us all!" added Niobe.  
  
"I had no choice, it was either kill or be killed, and I know for damn sure I am not dying at the hands of some stupid program." said Killian. "What other choice did I have?" he added.  
  
"When dealing with agents and only fight in self-defense." said one of the other council members.  
  
"Fuck that pacifist shit! That attitude will just get us killed and lose us this war." said Gemini in an angered tone, as he got up and headed towards the door. "This is bullshit." he added as he left and slammed the door.  
  
"You sent us in to get a message from the oracle, so that we could send it here." said Killian, "And then we get yelled at and lambasted for doing what we had to." he added.  
  
Councilor Hamann stood, "You and your crew, PD, are not allowed to enter the Matrix again for three months, and as far as I'm concerned, there will be a reassigning of crews. we will tell you the details at a later date."  
  
PD stood up, "YOUR SUSPENDING OUR PRIVILEDGES? What the fuck!" he said.  
  
The rest of the Century crew stood up and headed towards the door, Morpheus moved towards them and put a hand on Killian's shoulder to try and say something to him, but Killian turned and punched him right in the jaw, walking out wordlessly.  
  
After the group split up and went to each others own living quarters Killian walked into his and started working out so he didn't go kill someone. He was in the middle of some sit-ups, when someone opened his door. He sat up rolled backwards and vaulted to his feet.  
  
"Ducky! How is it going?" he said as he approached the doorway and saw who had entered.  
  
"I heard what happened, getting suspended from going into the Matrix is bad...but Killian your in deep shit man." said Ducky.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Killian.  
  
"You punched Morpheus, he has...challenged you to a duel." said Ducky.  
  
"A duel?" said Killian.  
  
"Yeah, you will be a guest on the Nebuchadnezzer. Morpheus said you can bring along friends to be in the construct with you." said Ducky.  
  
"Oh isn't that just peachy." said Killian, with a sigh.  
  
The next day Killian chose his partners for this trip, he chose PD, Ducky, and Tom, and they packed the necessary supplies for the trip, and they walked towards the Nebuchadnezzer. Killian spotted Morpheus.  
  
"You said I could bring some friends along to be there for the duel." said Killian  
  
"Yes, but why are you bringing your operator?" asked Morpheus.  
  
"To keep things fair inside the program." said Killian as he walked up the ramp followed by his entourage.  
  
Over the next few hours Killian relaxed as the Nebuchadnezzer neared broadcast depth, normally a duel in the ships construct wouldn't require broadcast depth to be reached, but Morpheus was going in to the Matrix right after the fight to get a new hacker unplugged.  
  
"Aren't you worried at all?" said Ducky after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Worried about what?" Killian responded with his eyes closed.  
  
"About the fight, I'm your best friend and I'm freaking out here. Morpheus has unsurpassed abilities." said Ducky, with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"No, I've fought side by side with Morpheus before...I know how he works, thus why I brought you along." said Killian, with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"But..." said Ducky.  
  
"No buts. Ill be fine. Be rest assured. I will be fine." said Killian finally.  
  
As the ship neared broadcast depth, Killian started to mentally train himself. When broadcast depth was achieved, he was ready. He walked silently to the main chamber and Tom got Killian, PD, and Ducky's chairs ready.  
  
Killian sat stone-faced in his chair ready to get this thing started. Him and Morpheus were jacked in first, then PD, Trinity, Ducky, and Cypher showed up in the construct. Trinity and Cypher stood to one side of the room and PD and Ducky stood on the other as the sparring chamber was loaded. The four spectators were placed on the upper balconies.  
  
Killian stood in a black sparring uniform with blue trim, which wasn't the default color showing that he had Tom hack him a better looking outfit, Morpheus stood in one of the normal ones that the program provided. Killian took a stance he had developed himself over the years and Morpheus took one of the many basic Kung Fu stances. Killian cracked his neck and then motioned Morpheus to start the fight.  
  
Morpheus ran up and tried to kick Killian in the face but Killian rotated under his leg and punched Morpheus in the side forcing him to spin away with his back to Killian. Killian approached from behind and tried to kick the back of Morpheus' knees but Morpheus spun and backhanded Killian in the jaw making a distinct cracking noise. Killian staggered backwards and grabbed his jaw and cracked it back into place.  
  
"Again." Killian said as he spat blood.  
  
Morpheus took a wide stance, and Killian took a different one he taught himself in. Morpheus waved Killian forward and Killian approached and feigned a kick that Morpheus went to block as Killian's real attack nailed him in the ribs, Morpheus leaned in pain at the punch to his ribs. Killian brought his knee up and kneed Morpheus in the face. Morpheus staggered away and then lunged at Killian haphazardly.  
  
"Big mistake. You lost your focus." Killian thought to himself.  
  
He let Morpheus run at him and Killian deftly dodged and elbowed him in the back of the head.  
  
"Morpheus. What was that you lost your calm, your focus, you are acting like a savage, you know better than that. We were trained better than that." said Killian.  
  
Morpheus walked to the back wall and pulled down a naginata that was on the wall and snapped the blade off, and got ready for another round with his unfair advantage.  
  
"The game has changed." said Morpheus with a sneer.  
  
Killian looked up to the balcony and nodded to his friends.  
  
*End chapter two. What will happen to Killian, will he get the snot beat out of him with a staff, how are his an Morpheus' training connected, why did he nod at his friends in the balcony...find out in Chapter Three: The ever changing game.* 


	3. The games has changed

*Ok this is chapter three, maybe I'll start getting reviews*  
  
Chapter Three: The Game has changed.  
  
PD and Ducky jumped off the upper balcony, when Killian looked at them and nodded. When they landed, Ducky threw Killian a black velvet bag about the length of Killian's forearm. Killian opened the bag and pulled out two dueling sticks about the length of his arm and a diameter of a half dollar each.  
  
"Thus why I had my own operator, 'cause I knew you would try and pull something like this." said Killian  
  
Killian took a stance especially for these weapons and waited for Morpheus to begin. Morpheus pulled a perfect spin and their weapons hit with a loud crack of wood against wood.  
  
*~*~* Back on the Nebuchadnezzer. *~*~*  
  
"This battle is getting insane." said Tom as he watched the screens.  
  
He looked over at Dozer who was sweating profusely.  
  
"What is the matter Dozer?" asked Tom  
  
"I cant lie anymore! This battle is rigged. Morpheus wants to teach Killian a lesson so he had me hack Cypher and Trinity some weapons. Morpheus is......gonna kill Killian!" said Dozer.  
  
"Shit, Shit, Shit!" said Tom repeatedly, as he ran over to a terminal and started typing away.  
  
*~*~* Back in the Construct *~*~*  
  
PD looked down at his leg as he felt his cell phone vibrate. He reached into his pocket and answered the phone silently as the battle raged on.  
  
"PD, this is Tom, Dozer just told me that Trinity and Cypher are armed. They are gonna take out Killian! I will hack into the construct and get you some weapons just keep calm and keep an eye on those two!" Tom said.  
  
PD looked at Ducky who gave him a quizzical look as she noticed a sword handle appear behind his head. She felt a weight appear at her sides. PD nodded towards Trinity and Cypher. At that moment, Trinity and Cypher were turning around and heading down the stairs towards the ground floor of the arena.  
  
Killian and Morpheus were ragged by now when Morpheus said, "Killian you will learn your lesson for that punch you gave me. Trinity, Cypher now!" said Morpheus in a raised tone.  
  
Killian just stood there.  
  
"Now you two!" Morpheus yelled.  
  
Killian gave a smirk.  
  
"NOW!" Morpheus screamed as he turned his head and saw something he wasn't expecting.  
  
Cypher was on the ground with PD's boot to the back of his head, and Trinity was being held by Ducky with a dagger to her throat.  
  
"See what cheating gets you? Anybody else I would expect to cheat, but you Morpheus, I thought we were both trained better than that." said Killian.  
  
Killian spun his weapons and pointed them at Morpheus signaling him for another round.  
  
Morpheus dropped his staff and walked to the back wall and leaned over as if stretching. He then stood up and spun around, and threw the broken off naginata blade at Killian. Killian saw the blade speeding at him and vaulted backwards. It sped threw his legs and into the other wall. When Killian looked back up Morpheus was running at him with the other naginata from the back wall, blade still attached this time.  
  
Killian flipped his dueling sticks, so he was holding the opposite ends and flipped them outwards making blades pop out revealing that the weapons he was really holding were folding Kama.  
  
Morpheus' Naginata swept through the air and Killian's Kama hooked it and the other came down and snapped the Naginata in half. Morpheus jumped back and took the handle and snapped it again turning them into makeshift dueling sticks or Chuburo's.  
  
Killian closed the blades on his thighs, and grabbed the other ends and was ready to continue.  
  
"Aaugh!" PD exclaimed as he fell over in the pain, "He stabbed my leg!" he screamed, Cypher ran to the middle of the room, raised a gun, and said "I'll finish him for you." but when he looked, Killian was gone.  
  
"Finish who?" said Killian now behind Cypher. Cypher spun around "You" he said as he cocked his gun. Thunk. Killian nailed him in the head hard, knocking him out cold.  
  
"Idiot." He stepped over Cypher and walked towards Morpheus, "You okay, PD?" "Yeah" PD replied. "Good" said Killian. He stepped up to Morpheus. "It's all over. You've disgraced yourself."  
  
Morpheus spun and tried to punch him. Killian grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He punched Morpheus in the face, then he flipped him on his back.  
  
"It's over." He said as he put his weapons back and walked over to PD. "Okay, Just remember it doesn't exist. I'm going to pull it out and just remember. It doesn't exist." He pulled it out and threw it across the room."  
  
Killian pulled PD up and motioned Ducky to let go of Trinity and then they logged out.  
  
*this chapter is on the short side...oh well, no one has read this yet anyways, chapter 4 will be up sometime...whenever I get up the gumption to do so.* 


End file.
